


Wish you were here

by sweetaskaramel



Series: I'd choose you in every universe [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Sad Ending, Wedding, i'm sorry in advance for the feelings you may feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: “By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”He looked at her with so much love and she wished she could save that memory forever in her mind. He stroked her cheeks softly and slowly leaned in. She closed her eyes and could already feel his lips on hers…





	Wish you were here

It was still early October and the beginning of autumn was the perfect setting for their wedding, seeing as the sunset on the background made the venue look even more breathtaking than it already was. At the end of each aisle were lanterns to light up the way to an arch made of fall foliage and on the ground were white leaves, carefully put, so it wouldn’t get cracked when Kara walked through them. The trees nearby, which were decorated with fairy lights, gave the place a romantic atmosphere. It was an elegant but at the same time, a simple wedding; it was everything Kara had ever dreamed of. 

Their friends, family and colleagues from both CATCO and the police department were already seated casually talking and Mike was at the altar, chatting with his best friend and best man, Winn Schott. 

On a tent, not too far from there, Kara was doing the last touches on her attire.

“How are you, darling?”, her mother asked.

“I’m fine. Nervous? Yes, a little. But I can’t wait to marry the love of my life.”

Eliza finished zipping up the dress. “I have something for you”, she said turning around and opening a box. “Your something borrowed.”

The bride smiled. “Thank you, mom.”

Just as Kara put the diamond earrings on, her sister’s voice reached her ears. “You look beautiful, Kara.” 

“Thank you, Alex.”

“Do you need any help?”

“Can you get my blue bracelet on that drawer, please?”

“Yeah, sure. Here you go.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Alex stood by her side. “So, are you ready?”

“Yeah, I think I am”, Kara smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked stunning on her lace off-the-shoulder floor-length wedding gown. She caressed her eighteen-weeks belly, glowing with happiness. “I am so glad I get to live this with our baby.”

“Kara, dear”, her mother-in-law, who had just arrived on the tent after talking with her son, tapped Kara’s shoulder lightly. “I got something for you.”

“Oh, Rhea, you didn’t have to”, she said after seeing the necklace the woman was holding.

“Please, of course I had to. You’ve always been part of our family and now you’re making it official. This gift is my way of thanking you for making my son so happy.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I love your son with all I have and I’m just trying to give him back all the love he’s been giving me.”

“I know that. And this baby is proof of that love. I couldn’t have wished for a better wife and partner for him.”

Both women hugged. “I’m not supposed to be crying right now”, Kara exclaimed when they broke free, crying laughing.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt you ladies”, her cousin’s voice made her turn to the door. “Kara, you ready to go?” She nodded. “Great. I’m right outside waiting for you.”

She looked at her reflection one more time and dreamily sighed. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

… 

Kara knew people were looking at her walking down the aisle but all she was able to focus on was him and how incredibly handsome he looked on his black tuxedo.

As she got closer to him, she noticed he had tears rolling down his face and seeing him like that made her feel even more special and loved. He had always told her how amazing she was and how much she inspired him, but on that day, everything felt more magical and stronger. 

“Hi”, he whispered, after Clark got to his seat. “You look great.”

“Hi”, she replied back on the same tone. “I could say the same about you.”

“Dearly beloved, we meet here today to witness a sacred ceremony: the union of Kara Danvers and Michael Matthews”, the priest started. _“Married life is full of surprises, adventures, and memory-making – all made possible by the enduring power of love.”_ He turned to Kara and Mike. _“As you learn to live as one, you will encounter many challenges that can help you grow. Seek strength from each other, give hope to each other, and let your trials help you grow together. They say love can build bridges and climb mountains — and they're right. You will find that as it grows and matures over time, your love for one another will prove both fulfilling and empowering. Yes, there will be challenges in life, but the strength of your bond will offer you protection against life's storms._ Now, it is time for the vows. I understand you wrote your own?” They both nodded. “Alright. Kara, you may start.”

“Mike, meeting you five years ago at that coffee shop was the best thing to ever happen in my life. If anyone had told me that that man who dropped coffee all over me would become my favorite person in this whole world, I would not believe them. And I am so glad I decided to leave my house later that day, otherwise, I wouldn’t have met you.” She smiled with tears in her eyes. “I want to thank you for being who you are. You have helped me, supported me, loved me and been there for me even at my lowest points in life. I love you, Mike and our baby is so lucky to have you as father.”

“Wow”, he cleared his throat. “Where do I even start? Kara, when I met you I was in a really dark time but you brought joy and happiness back into my life. You have changed my life and if I had to go through that pain again just to find you, I would, because you’re worth it. You’re worth everything.” He caressed her cheek with his thumb and wiped her tears away. “You are my light, Kara. And I will always love you and our baby. Don’t you ever forget that.”

“Now, please, join hands. Kara, do you take Michael to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to support him completely and love him unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“Michael, do you take Kara to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to support her completely and love her unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?”

“I absolutely do.”

“It is now time to exchange the rings. Kara, you will go first. Please repeat after me as you place the ring on Michael's hand. _I, Kara Danvers, give you –“_

“I, Kara Danvers, give you, Michael Matthews, this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other. With this ring, I thee wed.”

“Michael, your turn. _I, Michael Matthews, give you –“_

“I, Michael Matthews, give you, Kara Danvers, this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other. With this ring, I thee wed.”

“By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

He looked at her with so much love and she wished she could save that memory forever in her mind. He stroked her cheeks softly and slowly leaned in. She closed her eyes and could already feel his lips on hers…

And then…

She wasn’t there anymore. She was back in her bed, staring at the empty space beside her. He wasn’t with her. Not anymore. 

Every now and then, she would imagine how her wedding day would be like, if she had not lost him two years ago.

Kara had found out she was pregnant three weeks prior and had prepared a surprise to tell her fiancé. Her sister was at their place, helping her set everything up and that’s when she got a call from the force with one of the worst news she could think of: Mike had died in the line of duty. They told her that they tried everything possible to stop his bleeding and save him, but they had sadly lost him on the way to the hospital. Before the captain hung up the call, he told her that the last thing Mike said was that he loved her. 

Seeing Kara so devastated broke Alex’s heart. She went from seeing her little sister being over the moon happy to heartbroken in a matter of seconds. Without knowing exactly how to stop her pain, Alex did the one thing she could do at the moment: she hugged her sister with every strength she had.

 _“Hey, I got you. I got you.”_ She said trying to comfort Kara. _“I’m here. Cry all you want. I’m here for you.”_

Kara spent the entire night crying and sobbing on her sister’s arms. 

That day was still clear and fresh on her mind and she didn’t think she would forget it anytime soon. That pain she was in was something she had never experienced and it was suffocating her and it only got worse on his funeral. Her heart felt heavier because it was time to say her final goodbye to him. If not for her family’s support, she thought she wouldn’t have made it through that day by herself.

Two years from then wasn’t enough to make the pain go away. She still missed him. She was still grieving. But she had one little piece of him with her: their daughter, Laura, and she was the most important person in Kara’s life and she would do anything for her little girl. 

His mother, Rhea, had also been there for Kara ever since she found out about the pregnancy. It was hard to live without her only son, but getting to be with her granddaughter had brought back some light into her life. She and Kara had each other’s back and promised themselves they would be strong for him. 

Kara knew she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, so she went to the nursery to check up on Laura. The baby was sound asleep on her crib but Kara stood there just admiring her. She reminded so much of him and the blonde imagined how he would react to having a child, if he had known. He would have been a great father, she was sure of that. 

Going to the living room, she turned on the radio and _Saturn_ by _Sleeping at last_ started playing. She closed her eyes and let a few teardrops stream down her face. 

_“You taught me the courage of stars before you left. How light carries on endlessly, even after death. With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite. How rare and beautiful it is to even exist.”_

The song kept playing as she grabbed a notepad and a pen on the coffee table.

_“Hi, Mike._

_I miss you._

_I just had another dream about our wedding and it was like everything we always dreamed of. It was perfect._

_I know you wouldn’t want me to be so sad, but I can’t help it. You were the love of my life and I lost you, in the worst way possible._

_I wish more than anything that I told you we were going to have a child. I know how much you wanted to start a family. And I wanted this just as much as you. But life isn’t fair and we didn’t get our happy ending._

_Oh, how I wish you were here with me… We could raise our daughter and grow old together and just be happy…_

_I want you to know that I’m always going to keep your memory alive. I tell our daughter every day about how amazing her father was and every time I do, she just sits there quietly, listening. I know she understands me. Just as I know she loves you, without even getting the chance to meet you. You have always been very special and amazing._

_I love you. And I’ll always love you, no matter what.”_

****

****

_“I'd give anything to hear you say it one more time that the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes.”_

As the music was reaching its end, Kara had fallen asleep on the couch, snuggling up on Mike’s old sweater and her old blue blanket, holding one of her favorite pictures of them close to her heart.


End file.
